


Then You May Take Me To The Faire

by Sabitspooky



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabitspooky/pseuds/Sabitspooky
Summary: The Faerghus four are at the Renaissance Festival today and Dimitri really wants to get something special for Sylvain but he's really bad at gift ideas, and Sylvain isn't exactly making it easy either.Written for Day 1 – Dagger of #DimivainAnniversary weekend
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Then You May Take Me To The Faire

“Felix, you know Sylvain well enough, what does he like?” The question comes out of Dimitri from seemingly nowhere as the two stake their claim on a seating row a few back from the front and sit down. Dimitri shuffles his cape so that he's not sitting on it.

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Felix snaps back in his usual fashion. “He's your friend as well and you've been--” He waves his hands in a particular fashion to which Dimitri responds back with a confused look. “--you know, an item for like a month now. Shouldn't you have a good idea of the things he likes?” Felix puts his boots on the edge of the row of seats in front of him and scowls.

“Yes but... I wish for it to be something special. Special like the way he makes me feel.”

Felix crumples is nose into this face of disgust at Dimitri's words. Dimitri doesn't think Felix will ever get use to the fact that the two of them are, as he put it, an item. “I don't do heartfelt gifts.”

“What about the gifts you give Annette?”

At the mention of the young girl's name, Felix looks away and mumbles something intelligible. “I don't know, get him a sword or something. There are plenty of vendors here.”

Here of course being the local Renaissance Festival that the four of them decided to go to today. It was a beautiful day as the summer was coming to an end, and more importantly it wasn't too hot. Felix and Dimitri were dressed to the nine when it came to going to the festival, and their clothing never agreed with the heat. All of their articles were either pieces bought previous years or custom made with the help of Mercedes. Well maybe not help so much as commissioned.

Felix and Dimitri had been going since they were small. Rodrigue, Felix's father, being big into Renaissance Faires himself. It was easy to see why Dimitri loved them so much, with his boundless enthusiasm but one look at Felix normally and you'd never peg him as the type to go. Still the two shared this unspoken bond about the whole thing and it was one of the few things the two could agree on much these days.

Today the two of them looked more like adventurers straight out of a roleplaying game, with Dimitri sporting a black set of armor flecked with blue and a massive blue cape and Felix in his many poofy layers, dozen belts, and massive boot covers.

Their companions on the other hand, were much more dressed down. Sylvain, their freckled, redhead friend arrive in some Robin Hood costume he bought at a party store. He said it was breezy, showed off his assets, and most importantly made him look irresistible. The hood was a plus too. And lastly Ingrid, who had to be bribed with the prospect of Ren Fest food into coming. She wasn't going to dress up at all, but Dimitri begged her (and Sylvain may have offered her free turkey legs) until she caved. She wore a simple loose tunic wrapped tightly with a wide sash about her middle along with a pair of brown pirate looking boots.

Ingrid decided that before they sit down to a show that she cash in her free turkey legs, so her and Sylvain made their way to the food stalls with Dimitri telling them they'd save them their seats. It was still early in the day and, quite honestly, the best time to hit up shows so seats weren't exactly hard to find. They could have even sat up front if they wanted to, but Felix had a thing about front row seats. Something about his dislike of audience participation.

“Does Sylvain like swords?” Dimitri doesn't remember Sylvain expressing any desire to own a sword.

“I don't know. I like swords. They're cool.” Felix, on the other hand, had many swords. One of which was dangling off his hip, with the hilt and the sheath zip tied together as was custom for the faire.

“That is not particularly reassuring Felix. Also swords are expensive.” Dimitri knows the only reason Felix had so many swords in the first place was because his father, in an attempt to connect with his son who still hadn't left home yet, would get him anything he wanted.

“Get him a dagger then.” Felix responds with an exasperated groan. “They're cheaper. Look, we can go browse stores after the show is over. Okay?”

“Alright...”

“Good morrow my good sirs. May I perhaps sit next to thee?” Sylvain approaches them from behind holding two turkey legs and grinning just about wide enough for his smile to reach his freckled ears.

Felix absolutely glares at him. “One of those better be for me.”

“Aye, of course.” He holds one out to Felix, never ceasing his giddy smile that Dimitri finds so enchanting. Sylvain knows Felix hates the lingo and does this on purpose at least once every time they come.

“Stop talking like that and sit down.” His voice is stern as he snatches the turkey leg from his hand.

Ingrid comes up behind Sylvain carrying not one but two turkey legs, her mouth full and her face already a mess. She swallows the food in her mouth now finding her words. “Okay so these are way better than I expected them to be! It's downright a crime they limit you to two legs a person.” She steps over the bench with ease and sits on the other side of Felix.

“Aren't those things like $8 a piece.” Felix raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, but Sylvain paid for it so they're practically free.”

“That's not how it works, but fine.”

Sylvain sits next to Dimitri and gestures at the turkey leg he's still holding. “Sorry, both of those are Ingrid's but I bought one that we can share if you'd like.”

The gesture stirs things in Dimitri, and he gets the faintest blush on his cheeks. “Thank you, are you not hungry?”

“Nah, since I had to wake up early enough to pick everyone up I ate a big breakfast then, and it's still sitting with me. But you go ahead, eat as much as you want.”

“Thank you.” Dimitri realizes he had already said thank you earlier and looks away sheepishly after taking the leg from Sylvain.

The four of them sit in relative silence throughout the show. At some point Dimitri finishes the turkey leg and is unsure where to put the bone (Felix will kill him if he so much as touches his white shirt with that greasy thing) so Sylvain takes it from him. Afterwards he can feel Sylvain's left hand atop his, and he allows Sylvain to hold his hand for the remainder of the show. It makes it slightly harder to concentrate on the dangerous juggling the two performers are doing. Dimitri's brain is still whizzing with ideas about what to get Sylvain. Maybe he would like a dagger.

After the show ends and the crowd departs, Ingrid asks. “So what now?”

Without giving anyone a chance to speak up Felix blurts out. “I want to look at swords.”

“Felix, don't you already have a lot of swords?” Sylvain just gives him this look and it causes Felix to frown back.

“I want to look at swords!” He says more defiantly.

“Alright, alright whatever you say.” Sylvain extends a hand with a roguish wink to Dimitri who is still sitting down. “Your highness?”

The flattery of course is not lost on Dimitri as he takes Sylvain's hand and is helped up. “Right, yes. I think that one really nice shop is on the other side of the grounds. He tries to give a bit of a nervous cough to mask his embarrassment, but no one but Sylvain is even paying attention to him anyway. On the way there Sylvain manages to slot their hands together again and Dimitri lets it.

They go from shop to shop browsing wares, but nothing really sticks out to Dimitri as special enough. He's hoping something comes along, but Sylvain isn't exactly being helpful either. Every time the topic shifts to Sylvain's opinion on an item, he finds some way to change the topic by finding something someone else might want instead.

They've currently stopped at some shop that sells dips and cheesecake mixes, because the shop also offers free samples. Dimitri kind of wants one, but can't seem to pick one out. They all taste good. Sylvain ends up buying him a few, even though he's sure he'll never make a cheesecake himself. Despite that, the gesture is exceptionally nice. Drat, now he really needs to find something nice.

Worse than not being able to find something, is the fact that Sylvain is practically glued to his hip. Even if he did find something, he was sure Sylvain would catch on before he purchased it and it would ruin the surprise. Dimitri had to find some way to distract Sylvain, or think of some way he could get away from him if only for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the idea dawned on him. “Uh, guys. I have to use the privies.”

“Uh, okay. We'll be here.” Sylvain said with a wave.

Yes, perfect! Dimitri thought to himself as he headed off in the general direction of the bathroom outhouses. Luckily they weren't too close to them, so when the group fell out of sight Dimitri scanned each shop as quickly as he could for something. And as luck would have it, he eventually spotted it: an ornate dagger with a fox motif along the sheath sitting in the corner of a shop. It was perfect.

He paid for it as quickly as possible, but panic arose in him when he realized he had no good place to hide this thing. If Sylvain saw the box, he'd know. Therefore, he ditched the box completely and squeezed it into the pouch on his side that held his wallet. A tight fit for sure, but hopefully conspicuous enough to get it past Sylvain's notice. Now he had to think of a way to get him alone to give it to him.

He met back up with the group with another wave and they went on their way. As they passed the shops a beautiful brunette woman dressed in a rich dark red corseted dress with a melodious voice was advertising hair braiding.

“Why, you hair is so beautiful miss. It's a shame to keep it up in such a way.” The woman beckoned Ingrid in with a wink, noting her loose braid of golden hair. “I could even weave such pretty flowers in it that would compliment those lovely green eyes of yours.”

“Me?” Ingrid looked at the lady like she couldn't possibly be talking to her. “I don't really know. I'm not much for, you know, that kind of stuff.”

“Come on Ingrid, listen to the beautiful woman. She's got a point.” Sylvain said that, while jabbing his elbow into her shoulder playfully. “You'd look so much better with your hair up.”

This time it was Ingrid's turn to scowl at Sylvain as she crosses her arms. “Just what are you trying to say Sylvain?”

“Nothing, nothing really. I just think you should enjoy yourself today, maybe do something you wouldn't normally do.”

She huffs out of her nose with a roll of her eyes. “Fine. How long will this take?”

The woman smiles. “Oh you won't regret it. It will take about half an hour. Now please come back with me and we'll sit you down and get to work.”

“Have fun.” Sylvain practically grins while playfully waving his fingers at her retreating form. Ingrid sticks her tongue back out at him. “We'll be back.”

With no real direction in mind, they just sort of meander around until they hit the big field. The joust was going to start soon, and the sound of a familiar voice yelling huzzah stopped Felix dead in his tracks.

“If he asks, you don't know where I am.” With that, he sprinted quickly in the opposite direction.

“Ah, Dimitri, Sylvain good day to thee my good sirs.” Before either one of them can respond Rodrigue is upon them and fits the two of them with a massive bear hug. “Hail and well met. How art thou on this fine day?” His smile is mirthful and it crinkles the corner of his eyes.

“Uh, good mister Fraldarius.” Sylvain finally manages to say as courteously as possible after being released from the hug. Dimitri nods in agreement.

“Excellent. Pray tell hast thou seen my son?” He looks around the area slightly as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy who is now long gone.

“No, sorry. We split off a while ago, he could be anywhere.” Sylvain gives a bit of a half-hearted shrug.

“Ah, I thank thee. I could hast sworn, mine eyes doth caught a glimpse of him. Twas hoping to partake in his company at the joust. In such case, I do bid thee farewell.” And as soon as he arrived, Rodrigue took off, leaving the two of them alone together.

Sylvain and Dimitri burst out laughing and it takes a while for them to finally stop.

“No wonder Felix hates when I talk like that.” Tears are forming at the corner's of Sylvain's eyes, and he has to wipe them away with the back of his hand.

“Do you want to sit down somewhere?” Dimitri asks once the two have settled down.

“As long as I don't have to sit next to Rodrigue during the joust.”

The two of them walk on a bit farther, past the crowds to a nice little secluded corner of the grounds that has a small garden seating area. It feels perfect, and best of all, nobody else is sitting there.

“Are you having fun?” Sylvain's question takes Dimitri by surprise and he tries to make it not show in his face.

“Why do you ask Sylvain?”

“I don't know, you seem really distracted today.” Sylvain looks at Dimitri's hands that are laying at his thighs. “I just wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable, that's all.”

“Why would I feel uncomfortable?”

“I know you're not as big as I am about public affection. I didn't know if that was causing you issues. You know, holding your hand in a crowd or doting on you.”

“No, no Sylvain. I do not mind at all. In fact, I do enjoy those sorts of things. I know you mean well after all. I just--.” Dimitri pauses. “I wanted to get you something without you noticing, as a surprise.”

“Aw, Dima you didn't have to.” His expression shifts to something soft and warm as he smiles.

“But I wanted to. Here, close your eyes, and absolutely no peeking.” Dimitri digs around in his pouch after he's certain Sylvain's eyes are closed, and brings out the dagger, pressing it into one of Sylvain's hands. “I... wasn't quite sure what to get you. I am not as skilled with gift giving as you are.”

Sylvain now opens his eyes and sees the dagger. He runs his fingers along the sheath adorned with orange foxes. “Dima... this-- this means a lot to me.” His voice is low and Dimitri can tell all of his attention is on the gift. “You don't have to worry about what to get me. As long as it's from you, I'll always cherish it.”

Dimitri's cheeks feel warm with heat, and he goes to try and cover his face in embarrassment. Sylvain intercepts it with one of his hands and squeezes his hand tightly.

“I'm really happy that you thought about me. Thank you.” Sylvain leans in and kisses Dimitri. It's deep and meaningful and makes Dimitri feel like his whole body is being filled with warm water.

When he leans back Sylvain is smiling this very contented smile at him, and even his face looks a little flushed. Dimitri leans against Sylvain, despite being slightly taller than him, and the two just enjoy each other's company for a while longer.

Eventually Sylvain feels his phone buzzing and notices he has a text from Felix. 'Waiting on you guys.' The message is complete with a frown face.

Sylvain laughs. “Looks like Ingrid's appointment is over so we better get back to them. If we wait any longer Felix will yell at us for sure.”

Dimitri nods in response and, as Sylvain puts his gift away, it's Dimitri who reaches for Sylvain's hand. The two of them walk back to the group hand in hand smiling all the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, I love the Ren Fest. I've been going since I was small (as my family is all into it and we have a family friend who got is tickets every year) and I've worked there for probably some 7 years (in fact I have a clear mental map for just about the whole grounds). Due to current events this year of course I couldn't go and I miss it :c
> 
> This idea hit me while I was laying in bed and Ren Fest Dimivain just made so much sense to me! So I whipped this up as soon as I woke up so I could get it finished in time for #DimivainAnniversary in Twitter!
> 
> The title is from the Camelot musical with Julie Andrews in it, which was also a favorite of mine growing up. I have a lot of memories of car trips with my folks on Saturdays with the Camelot soundtrack playing the whole way up.
> 
> I tried my best with the Ren Fest speak. Despite working there, I never did get into the talk nor did the lady I worked for so at most I heard it in passing by overzealous shop keepers.


End file.
